This application relates to hot air popcorn poppers. The popcorn popper has an on-board storage compartment for storing un-popped kernels of corn. The un-popped kernels of corn may be directed from the storage compartment to cooking surfaces via a seed feeding assembly. The seed feeding assembly may have a metering scoop that provides a desired serving size of kernels. A popping chamber may be arranged around and above the cooking surfaces. Once the kernels are cooked and popped, they may flow into the popping chamber and into a hood assembly arranged at an open end of the popping chamber opposite the cooking surfaces. The popped kernels may exit through an opening in the hood assembly into a dispensing bowl. The popping unit may have a bypass that may be positioned between first and second positions. In the first position, the bypass may be selected such that popped kernels may flow through the popping chamber, to the hood assembly, and to the serving dispenser, for instance, during normal popping operations. In the second position, the bypass may be selected to allow seeds and other uncooked kernels to be removed from the cooking surface to a seed cleaning chamber of the popping unit.